With a Twist
by bluecat48
Summary: Jamie Tiberia Kirk is the youngest child of George and Winona Kirk. I girl with a sad story and a dark childhood, this is the story of how a girl becomes a hero against the highest odds. Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt, Whump. fem!Kirk. Kirk/Bones. Kirk!Whump Academy Era
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Bluecat4800 here. This is my first Star Trek Fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy. This story is a fem!Kirk story, because I love the idea of James T. Kirk and Bones as a couple. This is meant to be a somewhat serious story, I'm not a fan of fluff or whatever. Please let me know what you think. This story is un-betaed so if you see any mistakes please let me know.

I am starting this in the academy, just because that makes the most sense. Depending on reader feedback I will continue past the academy.

Let's get started!

* * *

He was trying, of that she was sure. His red uniform would have been helpful if she were even remotely interested. Throwing an exasperated glance at the bar tender, Jamie Tiberia Kirk turned to her would be suitor. "Look cupcake, I'm just not interested." She gave him a pat on the shoulder before turning on her heels, her long sandy blond pony tail skimming the cadets nose. Since she had returned to Riverside a few years ago at the insistence of one Captain Pike to help him with his new star ship Kirk had seen many new cadets at this very bar. Of course, there was always one who insisted on hitting on her.

"Calling it a night already?"

The voice called out to her from the other side of the door as it swung shut behind her. Rolling her eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh before turning to see the man she would sooner call her father. " _Captain Pike,_ to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Captain Christopher Pike gave his adopted daughter a single raised eyebrow, "I thought I asked you to call me Chris?" He smiled, glad to see that she wasn't overly inebriated, "You are your fathers daughter you know." They had had this conversation before. He was the one to recruit her to help build the Enterprise, her engineering genius was one the best, and the Enterprise deserved the best. "Your aptitude tests are off the charts, although I already knew that considering the work you've been doing for the Fleet in the last few years. So, what is it? You like being the only genius repeat offender in the Midwest- "

"Maybe I do! You don't know me Pike!" Kirk was quick to interject, her ocean blue eyes a blaze with a fire. "I know what's happened to you Kirk… Jamie. You haven't always had it easy. But don't you feel like you were meant for something better." He was quick to follow her outburst, "Don't you feel like you were meant for something special? Enlist Jamie, enlist in Starfleet."

She laughed, laughed out loud, thinking of a quick comeback, but Pike was quicker. "If you are half to person your father was Starfleet could use an officer like you. You can be an officer in 4 years, you can have your own ship in 8. You know how important Starfleet is, I know you do." He waited to see what this young prodigy might say.

"Are we done here? These heels are killing me." Jamie looked at her feet, unable to look the man she respected in the eye. The older man nodded his head, "Yea Jamie, I'm done. You know the shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow at 08:00." He took a step to head back into the bar to finish the drink he had left to intercept the young woman. Jamie hesitated before she too started to walk away. "You know…" Pike called out to her before she was out of ear shot, "Your father was captain of a starship for 12 minutes, he saved 800 lives. Including your mothers, and yours." He let it sit in the air growing ominous, before he threw his last straw over his shoulder. "I dare you to do better."

Jamie stood waiting for more, turning quickly she made to give Pike a piece of her mind, only to find that the man had already disappeared back into the bar. With an angry sigh she turned and walked to her bike, her thought flying at a thousand miles a minute. Her body on autopilot she allowed her bike to carry her wherever it might go.

Half and hour later she found herself at the dockyard, the beautiful Enterprise on the horizon, staring at her. Waiting for her. The stars twinkled down at her, they too were waiting. With a deep breath her decision was made. _Alright Dad, you win._

* * *

The next morning was bright and welcoming, the enjoyed her bike before tossing the keys to a maintenance worker she had seen before. "She's all yours." Jamie said as the keys sailed, before turning her attention to pike. "You know 4 years is a long time, I think I'll do it in 3." Her characteristic smirk confirmed her statement, while Pike just shook his head.

She settled herself in her seat, throwing a wink at the red uniformed man she had met at the bar last night. Startled out of her observations of the other cadets, she was surprised to see Pike's flight commander wrestling a man out of the bathroom. After a small tussle he was seated in the spot beside her, they only available space for the man. "I may throw up on you." Were the first words out of his mouth. She gave him an elegant raised eyebrow, and some reassuring words, "You know I think these things are pretty safe."

"Don't pander to me kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in 13 seconds, a Solare flare might crop up 'nd cook us in our seats. 'nd wait till your sitting pretty with a case of Andorian Shingles, see if your still relaxed while your eyeballs are bleeding." Jamie just shook her head a let the man get it our of his system, "Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence." She only nodded her head, listening to his rant, "Well I hate to break it to you, but Starfleet operated in space." She watched him carefully.

"Yea well got nowhere else to go the ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce, all I got left is m' bones." Jamie could only smile slightly and watch the man take a swig before offering her one. With a shrug she accepted, tipping it in a toast, "Jamie Kirk." And took a swig. "McCoy. Leonard McCoy." He watched her suspiciously as she finished her drink and handed it back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok time for some original content! YAY! This is Chapter 2 and where my story really starts. So yes this is a female J.T Kirk. I will get into the other aspects of Kirk's past and how they were the same or different. I hope you all like what I got going on. I haven't really hashed out a complete story so at the moment im flying by the seat of my pants. I guess we will see what happens. This chapter will be longer than the last.

Please Read and Review I want to write stuff that you all want to read so if you have and comments or suggests please let me know.

Cheers! Let's get started.

Bluecat

* * *

She hadn't been puked on. Thank God. Jamie watched as McCoy undid his seat belt. "Come on Bones let's go." Kirk grinned at the man, jerking her head toward the open hatch. All the other cadets had already filed out. McCoy gave her a confused look, quickly followed by a scowl. "Bones?" The question hanging on the tip of his tongue.

Jamie made her way to the off ramp, she could see a commander speaking and directing the cadets. "Ain't that all you got left, _Bones_." She emphasized the nickname, letting it roll out of her mouth.

Together they made their way over to the other cadets, to hear to end of the instructions from the commander. "-room assignments and your PADDs from the lieutenants to my right. These lieutenants will also let you know who your academic advisors are. The advisors are waiting for you inside the hanger, they will be taking you to campus where you will attend orientation. Are there any questions?" The Commander looked over all the cadets offering them a chance to speak. "Well then, welcome to Star Fleet. Dismissed."

Jamie pulled Bones along with her as she approached the desk with the letters H-N. They waited in line behind the rest of the cadets, it wasn't the first time she noticed that her and McCoy were the only ones not in a uniform. With a sheepish grin she stepped forward toward the young lieutenant. Batting her eyelashes at the man in his grey uniform.

"Name?" The man barely looked up from the PADD that displayed the names of all the new recruits. "Kirk, Jamie T." She offered, "You know my friend and I seem to be missing a vital part of our wardrobe, you wouldn't happen to have some of those cute red uniforms kicking around, would you?" Jamie added her signature grin. While unimpressed he gave her a sympathetic look before looking over her shoulder at the doctor behind her. "I've made a note to have you uniforms delivered to your rooms, you should be fine for today."

"Fantastic, you are a life saver." She added with a wink, as he handed her the assigned PADD.

"You are assigned to the Blair Building in room 241. You'll be rooming with Cadet Baker." He typed a few things on his PADD pulling up additional information about her, "Your academic advisor is Captain Pike. You're lucky, he doesn't take many people on." The lieutenant was mildly impressed as he indicated that she could go into the hanger to meet her advisor.

"Yea lucky me." Jamie sighed quietly under her breath, as she headed toward the hanger. "I'll catch you 'round Bones." You waved over your shoulder, not waiting for a reply.

Bones watched the intriguing woman go, "What a woman." He huffed as the lieutenant only nodded with a smirk of his own. "Name?"

"McCoy, Leonard."

"You are assigned to…" The man only looked at Bones mischievously, "Blair Building, room 318." McCoy only rolled his eyes, of course it had to be the same building as that woman. "Your academic advisory is Cmd. Martin, he is head of trauma surgery here."

Bones nodded glad to have a competent advisor, he gave the man a quick thanks, before he snatched the PADD and followed Jamie into the hanger.

* * *

Jamie made her way over to Cpt. Pike. He had three other Cadets at attention before him, seeing the _serious captain face_ firmly in place she was quick to catch up, coming to stand at attention beside the other cadets. Pike spared her a single glace before waiting for the rest of the cadets to fall in line.

There were six in total, looking around Jamie could see that the other advisors had closer to 15 students. "I am Christopher Pike, Captain of the Starship Enterprise. You may call me Cpt. Pike. I will be your academic advisor for the next four years, if all of you are lucky to be around that long. All of you have indicated on your intake forms that you are aiming for Command School. As such you are all command students, _my_ command students. I expect you all to take you studies seriously. These will be hard years, for all of you." He walked up and down the line, all six cadets were stock still, relishing in his words.

"It is my job to turn each of you into respectable Starfleet Officers, it is my intention to do so. As such I have scheduled each of you in for a more in-depth appointment with me tomorrow. You will find the location and time in your calendars. You have already been enrolled in classes for the first semester, however you will need to review which course you will be taking for the rest of your time here. We will discuss this in our meetings tomorrow." Pike nodded as he spoke, taking a pause to make sure no one had anything to add.

"Well let's get to orientation shall we. Fall in line behind Cadet Kirk, single file. Cadet Kirk follow me." A series of "yes sirs" followed as he walked toward the series of buildings that stood tall behind the hangers. The rest of campus.

* * *

Orientation was boring. Speeches, speeches and more speeches. Admirals, commanders, professors, advisors, they all had something to tell the class of 2259. Jamie was bored to death, rolling her eyes every so often at the corniness of it all. _This_ was not what she signed up for. The applause was thunderous and uncalled for in Jamie's opinion. None the less she followed and clapped her hands along as well.

"That concludes the orientation, you now have the rest of the day to get yourselves settled in. You are all dismissed." With that said everyone was quick to leave their seats and head toward the dorms.

There were four sets of dorms on campus, Blair Building, Suleman Building, Avex Building and Truman Building. Jamie walked toward the lifts that would take her to Blair Building, only to notice a one McCoy headed in the same direction. "Bones!" She called out and jogged to catch up with him, "What's your room number?"

Bones threw her an exasperated look, "Now how do you know I'm in Blair Building?" He stopped his trek to ask the young lady beside him.

"Well you're a doctor. Meaning you would be put in Blair Building." She flipped casually as if it was the most obvious thing. Even though she hadn't been on campus long, both her parents had been Starfleet. She knew a thing or two about the academy, including how they housed their cadets. McCoy it seemed did not know the same as her. When he shot her a confused look she sighed and continued her explanation. "Blair Building is for post-graduate and married cadets. You, being a doctor would naturally get quartered in Blair Building."

Having said her part, she continued toward the lift, and thanked another woman for holding the door for her. "Are you coming?" She asked, Bones was quick to join her on the lift.

"Well what about you? Why are you housed in Blair Building then?" Bones asked as the swishing noise intensified signaling they were on their way to the dorm.

"I'll pretend like that wasn't offensive." Jamie remarked, "I'll have you know I have a bachelor's in computer science and astrophysics. I am working on my master's in warp design." She spoke with her ocean blue eyes glued to the wall. She wasn't used to speaking of her accomplishments.

Bones was speechless, he stared at the woman beside him, "How old _are_ you?!" He couldn't keep the surprise from his voice.

"22." Jamie shrugged. She knew she was a genius, didn't mean she wanted to broadcast it. The lift came to a stop, "I'm in room 241. See ya 'round Bonesy." She grinned at him as she stepped off the lift, giving him a wave and a dazzling smile. His heart skipped a beat as she walked away, and the lift doors closed.


End file.
